Lunette Fang
Lunette "Grease" Fang is consider the current middle child of the Fang family that live in Scream City. She is a fanon cousin of Clawdeen Wolf. She attends Spectral Central High Personality Lunette is considered to be laid back and very friendly to those of whom know her from school. She does a fair job in school despite being more interested in mechanics than actual school work. She is also very athletic despite this and will spend as much time at the park as in her garage. Physical Appearance By comparison to Clawdeen or Clawd, one would not think Lunette is related to the Wolf's. Her skin is pure white, the only deviation being a beauty mark on her cheek. This quality makes it very easy for motor oil and the like to show up on her hence the nickname "Grease". Her hair is a dark gray which she tends to leave very long. Her eyes are a bright light blue, much like her siblings. She is of medium height and slightly below average weight due to her love for physical activities. Classical Monster Lunette's parents, Balin and Amaya Fang, are both Winter Wolves. They are a unique species originally found in the northernmost regions of Canada and Alaska. Meaning their white skin and gray fur were adaptions in order to survive in the cold climates. For more information see this "article" Relationships Family As stated above, Lunette is technically the middle child. Her older brother is Lumos "Jazz" Fang who died in the wolf/cat turf war and was the more troublesome of the Fang children. She has a second brother named Barktholomew who had been close to Jazz but has since become attached to Luna instead. Lunette her self does miss her older brother and cares for her younger, despite her lack of acknowledging the former. Currently her mother is in the early stages of pregnancy with another pup. name and gender are currently unknown. Her father is the brother of Sylver Fang, mother of Clawdeen Wolf. She has many cousins, mostly from Sylver due to the low amount of offspring of Winter Wolves. Of these cousins, she is closest to Clawrissa Wolf and Howleen F. Wolf, the latter due to their similar interests and Howleen's idolization of Lunette. She is also friendly with Clawdeen and Clawd. Friends As previously stated she is very friendly and has a good amount of friends at her school. However, the majority of them do not have names. Grave Robberson calls himself her friend but she dislikes him due to his former relationship with Lumos and the fact he will quote unquote check up on her. Romance Currently Lunette is single and recovering from the trauma of her former boyfriend Riley who cheated on her. There is another she is interested in, by the name of Shrederick Wulfen, but it will be some time before she will be willing to date again. Category:Original Characters Category:Bonesofalovelydoll's Original Characters Category:Werewolf Category:Spectral Central High Category:Females